Agent Provocateur
by Human Being
Summary: Aqui, as sombras se atraem entre si, e nesse jogo não há espaço para a luz. YAOI Rhadamanthys/Kanon, Saga's POV.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, mas sim a Masami Kurumada, Toei, Bandai e etcétara. Eu só pego os cavaleiros emprestados sob a promessa de devolvê-los em bom estado.

**Avisos:**Essa é uma fic YAOI, onde presumidamente teremos dois homens se pegando em atividades de alto teor sexual. Teremos também palavras fortes, insinuações sexuais, sexo hardcores, BDSM e otras cositas más. Se você não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com esse tipo de coisa, é melhor voltar daqui.

Fic Yaoi, one shot, Saga's POV. Dedicado a todos e todas que gostam/curtem/pensam bem em Kanon e Rhadamanthys, em especial Latrodectism e Tenement Funster, que já retrataram esse casal em All Along the Watchtower. Espero que gostem...

* * *

><p><strong>Agent Provocateur<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu não sei porque estou aqui.<p>

E não posso evitar de me sentir traído por mim mesmo, quando olho para este quarto tão grande, dentro de uma construção ainda mais imponente; e ver que mais uma vez eu vim, me esgueirei até aqui.

Olho as pesadas cortinas de veludo que cobrem as janelas, os móveis antigos em estilo vitoriano, a cama de dossel imensa, mas que ainda assim não parece tão grande assim, diante do espaço interno do quarto em si.

E eu me oculto, mais uma vez. Não é difícil, dado o tamanho do quarto em que estou; mas eu oculto não só a mim, como a qualquer rastro de meu cosmo.

E, como sempre, ninguém perceberá minha presença aqui.

Ele entra no quarto que é dele. Não está usando sua súrplice negra, mas sim um terno muito elegante e bem cortado, mas tão negro quanto; uma camisa branca e gravata de seda. Uma roupa muito fina, de caimento impecável, e que certamente depreende o alto valor que deve ter custado. Uma constante, aliás, nos pertences que o rodeiam.

Ele tira o paletó do terno, num movimento felino que me arranca um suspiro que eu não posso conter. A camisa branca e o colete por baixo, ajustados em seu corpo, deixam ler para os meus olhos atentos o corpo poderoso embaixo de suas roupas. O peito largo e bem trabalhado, os braços fortes, as coxas bem torneadas, as nádegas perfeitas. Seus cabelos louros, curtos e rebeldes, o rosto de traços fortes, as com sobrancelhas grossas e juntas no topo do nariz reto, que desequilibram um pouco a simetria de seus traços, e tornam sua beleza muito menos óbvia.

Mas ainda assim evidente aos olhos de quem sabe ver.

E eu sei ver.

Ele desabotoa o colete, tira a gravata; e quando ele começa a desabotoar a camisa, um gemido baixo e gutural se faz ouvir. Ele se volta para onde ouviu o ruído, e o vê.

Ele está lá também, sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona giratória de couro, olhando fixamente para um copo de uísque que brinca em sua mão esquerda, num tilintar baixinho do gelo batendo dentro do copo.

Os cabelos longos, presos num rabo baixo; o rosto inegavelmente belo, a roupa elegante na medida certa, o corpo trabalhado por anos de treinos e lutas, a postura displicente na poltrona do quarto que não é dele.

Em tudo por tudo, a minha imagem e semelhança.

Assim, sentado na poltrona, ele poderia ser eu. Poderia muito bem ser eu. Deveria ser eu.

Mas não sou eu.

É ele. Não eu, ele.

Eu sou luz, eu sou o brilho das estrelas e galáxias.

Mas hoje, eu sou o que está aqui, nas sombras, vendo o dono do quarto olhá-lo de alto a baixo, e o outro divergindo seu olhar, mirando fixamente o copo em suas mãos. Eu estou escondido, afogado em vergonha de mim, enquanto minha imagem e semelhança brinca de se esconder e se mostrar num jogo de luz e sombras.

Então ele levanta os olhos, e o outro sorri de lado, satisfeito com a fúria mal contida e o brilho selvagem que ele tem nos olhos.

E que eu não terei nunca.

Eu, o lado brilhante da constelação de Gêmeos, me percebi enredado de desejo pelas sombras do inferno. E ele, Radamanthys de Wyvern, se enamorou de meu irmão, o gêmeo sombrio, o que abriga também as sombras no coração, assim como ele.

Kanon devolve o sorriso de lado, e vira o resto do uísque que está em seu copo. Deixa o copo gelado na mesa de madeira ao lado de sua poltrona, a água escorrendo do copo e molhando a mesa. O juiz do inferno, cioso como é de suas coisas, lhe dirige um olhar reprovador; o que o diverte.

Ele se levanta, andando até o juiz com graciosidade felina, enquanto lentamente desfaz o nó de sua gravata para os olhos do outro, que já brilham com um olhar predador. O outro tenta se aproximar, tocar seu prêmio que segue lentamente desabotoando os botões da manga da camisa longa, mas Kanon o empurra em direção à cama e ele cai nela de costas, mantendo ainda os olhos fixos nele. Kanon lhe dá um sorriso cínico, e lentamente balança o dedo indicador em uma negativa muda e fingida.

Ele tira a camisa, desabotoando cada botão com uma lentidão insuportável. O outro rosna, mas sabe que ele não deixará que o toque até que ele queira. E Kanon tira a camisa devagar, descortinando aos olhos do outro seu tórax perfeito, deixando a camisa cair displicentemente no chão.

O juiz lambe os lábios, com o desejo mal contido nos olhos. Kanon desabotoa o cinto ainda mais devagar do que antes, para retirá-lo com uma calma sobre-humana. Rhadamanthys se levanta da cama e parte em direção a ele, prensando-o na parede do quarto e lhe puxando os cabelos para expôr-lhe o pescoço. É repelido quase que imediatamente com um golpe que o joga na poltrona onde ele cai sentado. Mais rápido ainda, Kanon toma seus braços e gira a poltrona, quase torcendo seu punho, para atá-los à suas costas com a gravata.

O outro ri, se deixa dominar. Meu irmão se apóia nos braços da poltrona, com o rosto muito próximo do rosto do juiz. Sussura, ainda que eu possa ouvir, que ele foi um mau menino. Se despe por completo, expondo sua nudez para que o outro o olhe sem reservas. E então se aproxima novamente, e toca de leve os lábios do outro, para depois lhe rasgar a camisa com fome nos olhos.

Eu sei o que vai acontecer.

A visão do outro na cadeira me excita. A antecipação do que vai acontecer me excita.

E essa excitação me envergonha.

Kanon já abaixou as calças do outro até os tornozelos, para lhe arrancar os sapatos e logo depois a calça. Volta o rosto em direção ao outro, para avançar-lhe na roupa íntima e puxá-la com os dentes e dedos e expôr seu prêmio: o membro teso, túrgido, ereto, pedindo por atenção.

Meu gêmeo ri.

Meu membro lateja.

Vejo meu igual tomar o membro do juiz com a boca, primeiro lambendo e chupando para depois tomá-lo num dos blowjobs mais explosivos que eu já vi em minha vida. O outro solta um gemido do fundo da garganta, enquanto arremete os quadris para cima, ávido por mais.

E Kanon lhe dá mais, muito mais.

Vejo quando Rhadamanthys rasga a atadura em seus punhos para puxar meu irmão pelos cabelos. Eu vejo como ele o joga na cama, louco de desejo, para que então os dois lutem entre si para ver quem domina quem. Eu vejo como meu irmão propositadamente perde, enquanto o outro crava seus dentes no seu pescoço e o faz soltar um gemido rouco.

Dói, ele gosta.

O outro prende seus punhos com as mãos grandes, abre-lhe as pernas com as suas e solta seus pulsos, para lhe agarrar pelos cabelos com uma das mãos.

Dói. Ele gosta.

Ele ri, mostrando os dentes de forma agressiva, como se perguntasse se aquilo era tudo que o outro tinha para dar.

Ah, ele tem mais. Ele tem muito mais.

Ele o vira de costas, e diz que agora é sua vez de ficar amarrado. Meu irmão nada diz enquanto o outro amarra seus punhos com um cinto, apertando bem para que ele não escape. Ele nada diz quando o outro usa um lenço para vendar-lhe os olhos, e o vira de frente para que ele fique na cama, exposto aos seus olhos ambarinos com uma falsa aura de vulnerabilidade.

Os olhos de Rhadamanthys queimam como fogo enquanto ele puxa novamente seus cabelos, morde seu pescoço sem se importar com as marcas que virão depois. Dói, ele gosta. O juiz lhe morde os mamilos, o peito, o abdome, e ele gosta. Ele se contorce pela dor, mas ele gosta. E ele afasta suas pernas e o toma sem preparação, sem lubrificação, sem nada; arrancando-lhe gemidos de dor.

Mas ele gosta.

Ele sempre gosta.

E Rhadamanthys gosta de lhe causar dor. Ele gosta de vê-lo gemer. Ele gosta que ele goste da dor que ele lhe causa.

Agora Kanon está de quatro na cama, já com os punhos desatados mas ainda vendado, gemendo com uma mão do espectro puxando seus cabelos e a outra mão dele o masturbando com violência; enquanto ele se enterra em si com mais vontade ainda do que antes.

Rude, violento, torpe.

Ele gosta.

Rhadamanthys continua, ininterruptamente, sem o mínimo sinal de cansaço, forte e rápido demais para seu próprio bem; enquanto chama meu irmão de puto, vagabundo safado, cachorro; e diz que está dando a ele o que ele merece.

Ele gosta. E geme feito a puta que ele sabe que é.

Malditos.

Eu vejo tudo. Eu entendo tudo. E eu me afogo na vergonha de admitir que eu gosto de ver o que vejo.

Por quê?

Por que ele?

Por que ele?

Eu desço o zíper da minha calça enquanto Rhadamanthys e Kanon continuam sua dança indecente. Eu me toco com rudeza, raiva de mim; mas meu membro pede, implora por atenção, por alívio. Eu me masturbo com força, mas sem fazer ruído algum. Mesmo que eu fizesse, eles não perceberiam, pelos gemidos escandalosos que soltam. E eu me satisfaço, quieto, envergonhado, enquanto eles arfam e cavalgam juntos. Sinto meu gozo em minhas mãos, e os olhos cheios de lágrimas de raiva.

Eu tenho vontade... De me levantar, sair do meu esconderijo, pegá-lo pelos cabelos, quebrar seu pescoço...

...E continuar EU o que ele está fazendo.

Ao invés disso, eu fico quieto, paralisado, com os olhos pregados nos dois e essa vontade me torturando.

Não devia ser assim! Não devia...

Eu sou Saga de Gêmeos, eu sou a força das galáxias, eu sou a luz...

E eles são sombra.

Não deveria existir sombra sem luz, não é?..

Mas não, não. Não aqui, não nesse jogo.

Aqui, as sombras se atraem entre si, e nesse jogo não há espaço para a luz.

OOO

* * *

><p>Uma loucura de momento, quase um PWP. Dedicado a todos e todas que gostamcurtem/pensam bem em Kanon e Rhadamanthys. Espero que gostem...

Logo mais, Skandalón e Sui Generis pra vocês!

Beijos a quem gostar e deixem reviews!


End file.
